Could It Be?
by xx33bookybabexx33
Summary: This is all about Troypay...its a high school drama!
1. trailor

**"Co****uld it be?"**

Sharpay Evans has ALWAYS had a crush on her best friend Troy Bolton.

The school year is almost over

Troy asks out Gabrielle Montez

**Heart Broken**

Sharpay dosn't stay in touch with Troy OR Gabrielle...

**But when they meet again...**

Sharpay learns that Troyella is now married

**What happens when Troy and Sharpay get a job at there old high school...**

Will they fall for each other??

**Yes...they do...**

an affair is formed...

**Will they be caught??**

Find out in

**"Could It Be?"**


	2. 1

The 6th period bell rang, and everyone gathered with there friends.It's free period. Gabby, Troy, Ryan and Sharpay were all talking.

"I'm really going to miss East High..." Gabby sighed and put her arms around her best friends.

"I'm not. Were leaving High school for good. Now we have to get into college for more school torture. Ick." Sharpay said as she stood up.

Ryan, Sharpays twin brother laughed.

"why do you hate school so much?" questioned Troy.

"I dunno...maby because we LEARN?!" Said sharpay.

"what are you guys dooing this summer??" questioned gabby.

Everyone shrugged.

" Hey Gabber, can we talk?" troy questioned as he got up. His blue eyes smiled at gabrielle.

"yea sure!" Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked a troy.

they walked a little bit away from there friends.

"gabby..." troy started to say but he was interupted.

"yea troy?"

"wanna...go...out...like with me?? as girl friend and boyfriend?? together?? me and yo-" troy got interupted.

"oh stop babbiling and kiss me" gabbby leaned in and kissed troy...he kissed her back

(im a troypay fan don't worry people)

They walked back ton there friends, hand in hand.

sharpay was shocked and upset "g-guys are you DATING?" her voice was cracked.

"yes...we are!!" gabby smiled and her face turned to troy.

Sharpay just stood there in shock _Gabby CAN NOT be dating Troy...I like him...no...this...this... _her thoughts trailed off when ryan asked her if she was okay, he knew that sharpay had a huge crush on troy.

the bell rang and everyone scurried to class. Soon enuf the day was over.

heartbroken, Sharpay raced out of school and Ryan followed.

EVANS

ryan ran to sharpay "hey you ite?"

sharpay's bottom lip was trembiling. She was trying not to cry. "Y-y-yea..w-w-hy would i b-be.." she could hardly get the words out. Her brown eyes were getting a little wider. Ryan gave her a hug for comphort.

"its okay shaps!!" ryan said. when they were young he couldnt say _sharpay _so he called her shaps.

"no..i--its not...i love troy...itll be best not to stay in touch with him..OR gabby...thanx for trying to help ran.." Sharpay smiled. she called her brother ran as a kid...she couldnt say ryan.

Sorry this chappii is sooo boring and dull. It WILL get better and ull see troypayy!!


	3. 2

10 years later, everyone is 28 years old. (im making up ages people!!)

--EVANS--

**"come on ry!! you HAVE to go to this club with me PLEASE!!" sharpay pleaded. sharpay hasnt seen gabrilla or troy for 10 years. today she lives alone with her twin brother ryan.**

_"why can't you go alone? YOUR 28 FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!" ryan shook bhis head and sat dow._

**"you suck." sharpay pouted. "fine i'll go myself. just let all thoes girls dance alo-" sharpay was interupted by ryan.**

_"girls?? uh FINE! have it your way!! i'll go if you want me to!!" argued ryan. sharpay laughed._

**"cool! lets get ready were leaving at 7!" sharpay was about to head upstairs.**

_"its 5:30...and im not a girl i dont take an our and a half to get ready!!"_

**"but you DO use all the hot watter dont ya babe" she smiled and walked upstaies.**

an hour and a half later, sharpay raced downstairs rushing to leave.

**"COME ON LETS GOOO!!"**

_"chill shaps! were leaving!!" both of them left the house and went to the paty._

**sharpay runs into the club and starts dancing. "RY!! GET YOUR GROVE ON!!" sharpay was dancing up a storm, until...she bumped into...**_**troy? is that really him?? **_**she thought. "troy?? is that you??"**

"who said my...SHARPAY?!" he stood there shocked.

**"Lets sit down...to catch up!!" sharpay suggested. she regreted it a little.**

"uh sure lemme just get gabbs!" he came bac 1 minute later with gabby.

_**"OH MY GOD!! PAY-PAY!! IT IS YOU!!" gabby quickly hugged her old friend.**_

**"yea...me and rya...probbaly flirting with some chick.." sharpay smiled. a fake smile though...**_**there not still together...are they?? ha! yea rite...there not married or anything...**_

_**"shar!! did troy-b (troy bolton) tell you were married!! im now gabriella bolton!!" she smiled like she won 9,000,000. Or even better...the hot and adorable troy bolton.**_

**"really?! thats great!!" her smile faded a little. **_**NO!! this can't be happiningg!! **_**"lets sit...and chat"**

**the group of old friends sat down at a table.**

**"soo..troy...gabby...hows it been?!"**

**just then ryan sat down next to sharpay.**

_"GABBS!! TROY!! what the hell are you doing here..." he dosnt like troyella that much since they broke his twins heart._

_**"uh...what the hell is your problem ass hole?" gabby glared at ryan.**_

"babe calmb down! anyway were just partying and hanging!!" no matter what troy did he couldnt stop staring at shapray thinking how much shes changed...and that shes hot...and how clingy gabby was...he pushed her off his arm but she just grabbed it back again.

**"well this week im starting a new job at east high!!" sharpay smiled. she noticed troy was a little pissed with gabby.**

"HOLY--SO AM I!! im trying out for a coach." he smiled with his adorable baby blue eyes that sharpay could NOT resist looking at. "drama teacher??"

**"huh?? yea!!" she looked at gabby noticing she was getting furious.**

_**"i'm going to get a drink." she stood up furiosly and stomped to the bar.**_

_"she okay??"_

"yea... sharb whats ur number?! we need to stay in touch!!"

they exchanged numbers and soon it was 12 am and ryan dragged sharpay home.

--evans--

_"what was that?" ryan said firmly. "you talked to troy,the jackass who broke ur heart!"_

**"i''m aloud to talk to people hun" she smiled and with that headed to sleep.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! you can see the two of them (tropay) starting to fall for each other ehh??**


	4. 3

The next day Shapay was awakend by the phone ringing.

**"hello?" she yawned and sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes.**

"shar!! it's troy!!" sharpay quickly got up and smiled.

**"hey!" without thinking she said "how long have you and gabby been married?"**

"oh uh 8 years..." he sounded...DISAPOINTED?! "we never got to catch up last night...wanna go to starbucks? just me and you? i mean as friends obviously im married to gabby... just me and you...old high sc-" he was interupted by sharpay.

**"you can NEVER explain anything withoutt thinking youll mess it up can you? and yes id love to." she stood up and ran in her closet to find something sexii (AN: i almost fell of my chair just now...i heard thunder)**

_**what the hell am i doing? hes married...hes married...hes married...to gaybriella...**_

"what time?"

**"what!? oh uh 12!!"'**

"sure see you then.." he hung up.

around 11:00 sharpay was dressed in a short sleeved dress(its still summer next week...a.k.a 6 days is school) with floral on it. she ran doownstairs.

**"morning ryss!!" she opend the frige and grabbed orange juice and pored two glasses:one for sharpay, one for ryan.**

_"your looking nice today." he took the orange juice "were are you going??" he took a sip and placed it on the table._

**"im haning with troy at 12" knowing it was the wrong thing to say, she placed the cup on the table.**

_"TROY?! AS IN THE FREAKING LOSER WHO BROKE UR HEART?"_

**"calmb down ry!!"**

_"NO!!"_

**sharpay rolled her eyes, grabbed her glass and went in her room. 50 minutes later she left and arrived at starbucks at 11:56.**

"hey shar!!" troy was there early too. "we need to catch up." 

**he was wearing jeans, his troy bolton swaetshirt from highschool, sneakers and his hair was spiked. his blue eyes smiled at sharpay and all she could look at was his musles and his perfect lips. she wanted to kiss him so bad.**

_**sharpay, QUIT IT!! hes married...you dont like him anymore...**_

**"yea we do.." **

**they walked in starbucks and orded a frapachino, well sharpay did troy ordered coffee. they sat down and talked for 20 minutes**

**"soo troy--" she was interupted...by troy KISSING HER?! she kissed back...it turned into make out...and then troy stopped.**

"im sorry i just--i just--i just..."

**"it was just a friendly...miss you glad to see u kiss..." she bit her lip and tooked at the table.**

**"im sorry"**

**"i think you should leave...i mean WE should leave.." she ran out starbucks and touched her lips. **_**that was amazing...**_

he walked to his car and touched his lips. _better then i expected...ur with gabby man SHUT UP!!_

**WHOO HOO TROYPAY!!**


	5. 4

--EVANS--

**"ryan i'm home!!" not even wanting to face her twin she walked int he kitchen and saw a not on the table.**

_Dear Sharpay,_

_I went out to the diner. I went with Chad and Taylor. I will be home by 7:00. After we eat we were going to catch a movie. See you soon,_

_Yours Trully,_

_Ryan Evans_

**she laughed. "he always has to have his letters PERFECT!!" she went in her room and went on AIM.**

**midnightlove(sharpay): Hey**

TB767(troy): Hi, i'm REALLY sorry about before...

**midnightlove: don't worry Troy. It was just an inocent kiss. It didn't mean anything!! **_**wrong...it ment the world to you...**_

TB767: Okay. Do you think we can meet at the park? This time I won't kiss you. 

**midnightlove: Lol. Sure. What park?**

TB767: Lol. How about the "Randerson Park"

**midnightlove: Okay. I'll see you in half an hour?**

TB767: Okay. Sure. Bye Shar.

**midnightlove: Bye T-B.**

**midnightlove has signed off.**

**TB767 has signed off.**

**about 15 minutes later Sharpay was making two sandwishes. One was for Sharpay, the other for Troy. Sharpay: potatoe bread, no cruse with lettus, tomatoe, grilled chicken, swiss heese and a light drop of italian dressing. **

**troy: white bread with ham,turkey,chicken and swiss cheese.**

**Sharpay headed for the park.**

**"Hi troy." she handed him his sandwich.**

"hey shar!! thanx!!" he took the sandwich out and took a huge bite...he looked at sharpay and couldnt help but notice she was wearing the frienship braclet he gave her when they first became friends.

**"pig" she laughed "troy...i'm cold..want to go back to my place? i walked...no car sorry.."**

"sure...i walked too...hear wear my jacket.." he gave her his leather jaacket, and they headed to sharpays. they walked in her room laughing. 

"yea!! remember when zeke fell down the stairs??" they both sat on sharpays bed.

**"yea it was HALARIOUS!!" she looked in troys eyes...**

"something wrong pay??" he looked in her eyes.

**" no nothing at all..." she got closer to him and he got closer to her...they started to kiss...one thing led to another...yea we all know what happend there...**

**"troy...i always had a huge crush on you"**

"really??"

**"yea..i love you troy.."**

"i love you too..."

**"what about gabby??"**

**AWW YOUNG LOVE!! what will troy say??**


	6. 5

"gabby...she...i...we...she...no...dosnt...she dosnt...no...no... have to...she dosnt have to..."

**"find out" sharpay said feeling guilty, but cuddled up next to troy... "what time is it"**

"uhh 6:30" he smiled and kissed her "i love you...but i cant divorse gabby rite now...she has a soft heart"

**"LEAVEE!! RYAN IS COMMING HOME AT 7!! and troy...we'll figure someting out..." she kissed him.**

"bye shar" he smiled got dressed and left.

**"holy shit...he wasnt wearing protection!"**

**--Boltons--**

"hey gabby i'm home!!" troy walked in the house and hung up his coat.

_**"troy baby! come upstairs in our room!! i have a suprise for you!!"**_

troy went upstairs to see gabby laying on the bed naked.

"uhh gabby not tonight im tiered..." he stript down to his boxers and layed in the bed next to gabby.

_**"TROY!! come on pplease baby??" she pulled the covers off of him and started to take of his boxers.**_

"gabby please..." she took off his boxers and was climbing on top of him.

"get off you filthy slut!!" he pushed her off and pulled his boxers on. "ill be in the other room" he left his wife sitting on the bed confused.

**--next day at boltons--**

_**"troy what the hell was that last night?"**_

"i wasnt in the mood to have sex. and you tried to have sex with me anyway."

_**"im sorry troy...but whenever we have sex you wear protection...i want a child!"**_

_protection...SHIT SHARPAY!! oh god...dear god..._

WHOOO!! DRAMA!! like it?? i know ya did!!


	7. 6

**--EVANS--**

**"hey ryan!!" she runs downstaris:dressed and hugs him.**

_"how was troy?? and i spoke to gabby we made up and have plans for coffee next week. even thought she broke my heart by troy asking her out, i still wanna hang out with her!!" he said sarcastily._

**"SHUT UP!! and troy was good!!" her eyes beamed a little. "bye im sleepy YAWN!!" she ran in her room and signed on aim.**

**midnightlove: Troy. You need to explain to me why you didn't wear protection. I need answers and I need them NOW!!**

TB767: I'm really sorry Sharpay. I completly forgot. Do you have a way to cover it up? Or are you going to get an abortion?

**midnightlove: I'll get Taylor to help. I'll say i got drunk and had sex with this guy at the bar. She'll belive it. She belives everything.**

TB767: Well like I said...I am TERRIBLY sorry. I have to go apologize to Gabriella. Love you...bye.

**midnightlove: APOLOGIZE!! WHY!?**

TB767 has signed off.

**midnightlove has signed off.**

**--boltons--**

**"i'm sorry gabby. i hope i can make it up to you..."**

_**"how about now?? well do a little cooking...lets make a batch of love..." she stared at his chest "come on babe" she grabbed him and brought him upstairs.**_

"gabby how about we ADOPT a kid..." he walks downstairs and serves himself dinner.

--EVANS--

_**okay...troy i'd lov to...i love you...yes...okay... **_**she was interupted by her alarm clock ringing the day she starts her job. an hour later she arived at her old beloved high school east high. "Good morning class!" she began, "Welcome to East High. I'm your Drama teacher, Ms. Evans. You can call me Sharpay, Shar, Pay-Pay, Paps or M.E. This year the school play will be **_**"greace" **_**teachers can join to...but i'm sure you guys will get main parts. I hope you sign up. See you later class." the bell rang and sharpay repeated the same speach every period to each new group of students. Finally the day way over and as she was walking out she bumped into..."oh hey troy..." feeling un-easy sharpay grabbed her stomouch.**

"hey shap!!" he kissed her cheek. "how was school?"

**she smiled"good...want to grab a coffe? ryan won't be home till next week. he went on vakation."**

"sure, gabby has work till 8...so we'll be safe"

sorry i ended it soooo short...a mini cliff hanger rite??


	8. 7

--starbucks--

"so sharpay...i like wanted to know if we could go to your afrter and watch a movie...ill tell agbby in the morning that i uhh"

**"was at a hotel because you stayed after school to finish some work and it got to dark to drive,."**

**"**u read my mind" he leaned in and kissd her.

**"i love you" sharpay got closer to troy.**

"i love you too" he got closer to sharpay.

**she felt un-easy and grabbed her stomouch."ow!!"**

"whats wrong??"

  
**"my stomouch...it hurts..."**

"lets head to yous then..."

**they left and now troypay are on the bed together watching **_**"grease" **_

**"this is the school play this year" she smiled and put her head on troys cheast.**

"maby we can try out."

**"we can"**

"i love you" he siad as he unbontened his shirt.

**"i love you more." she unbuned her shirt also.**

"i love YOU mor" he kissed her and they took each others clothing off each other.

**"if you sleepover...do u have a change of clothing?"**

"yea...i sorta knew id be here tonight... holding you close in my arms" je got on top of her.

**"are you wearing protection??"**

"now i am"

**we allll now what happend there...**

**--next morning--**

"morning shar" he smiled and got dressed.

**"morning troy" she got dressed to.**

**"what do you want for breakfast?"**

"pncakes" he smiled

**"okay babe" she kissed him.**

**--school--**

**"good morning class! im glad all of you want to participate in this years show!!" she smiled. "tryouts will be next week. i'll pass out the scipriptys. memorize page one and from there we see who you get." she passed out the scripts. Now it was lunch time and sharpay ran to troy. "hey babe" she kissed him.**

"heyy!" they sat down.

**"how was being a coach today?"**

"tryouts went well"

**"cool!"**

"yea.."

**"yea..." **

"so shar!! gabbys on vackation also now...so whos house tonight?"

**she laughed. "how about we go to a club."**

"okay."

**"sure."**

"yup"

**she laughed. " we need better vocabulary!!"**

"okay. how about...i love you?"

**she smiled. "perfect"**

**boring i know...i just need more reviws for more!!**


End file.
